


So I cry and I pray and I beg

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aldatma, M/M, depresif jongin, kısa oneshot, vurdumduymaz sehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin, Sehun tarafından terk edilir ve Love Fool dinlemeden duramaz.





	So I cry and I pray and I beg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So I cry and I pray and I beg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528398) by seisdemayo. 

[Love Fool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiuKYFghx44)

Jongin yüzünü bir kez daha suya gömdü. Yeni doldurduğu küvetin yanında diz çökmüştü, su dışarı taşarak pantolonunun dizlerini ıslatıyordu ama umurunda bile değildi.

Bir dakika sonra soluyordu, yakasından su damlıyordu. Saçları yüzüne yapışmıştı ama yeniden derin bir nefes alıp kendini suya dördüncü kez gömmeden önce onları yüzünden çekmeye vakit ayırmadı bile. Bu sefer soğuk, dondurucu suyun içinde sessizce çığlık attı ve yüzeye baloncuklar halinde çıkmıştı nefesi. Orada 5 dakika kalmak istiyordu ama ciğerleri nefes için bağırıyorlardı ve her an mora dönüşeceğinden emindi.

Zorla geriye çekildi ve poposunun üzerine düştü. Şimdi su damlıyordu üzerinden ama şu kadarcık bile umurunda değildi. Çünkü az önce terk edilmişti.

“OH Sehun!” ciğerlerindeki son nefesi atana kadar çığlık atmıştı, sesi boş, yalnız ve soğuk banyoda yankılanmıştı ve kimse onu duyamazdı.

*****************

Gözlerinin altında kocaman iki siyah şişlikle ertesi gün Kim Jongin için daha iyi değildi, özellikle dün gece kendini suda boğmaktan ve… ağlamaktan kızaran gözleriyle hiç değil.

Evet, Jongin ağlamıştı.

Kayıtsızca kafeteryaya girdi, dersini unutmuştu çünkü Oh Sehun’u yeni sevgilisi Çinli oyuncak bebek Luham’la görecekse ne dersin ne manası vardı? —_Luhan_, diye düzeltti Jongin kendini.

Jongin dondurma almayı düşünüyordu. Çubuklu olanlardan çünkü Sehun’la hâlâ sevgiliyken bir taneyi paylaşırlardı. Genç olanın yumuşak, pembe dudaklarını buzlu dondurmayı yalamasından sonra ona katıldığını Sehun-aromalı tek dondurmayı tattığını düşündü. O vahim düne kadardı. Dondurma köşesine giderken bir şeye tekme attı ve tanrılar sabrını sınamak istiyormuşçasına Sehun ve Luhan’ın koca dondurma buzluğuna eğildiklerini ve _en sevdiği _dondurmayı seçtiklerini gördü.

“Oh Sehun.” Tehditkar bir şekilde mırıldandı. Eli yumruk haline geldi. Aldatan pisliklerin böyle serbestçe dolanmalarına dayanamıyordu. Bir adım ilerledi, elleri yumruk halinde duygularının patlamasına hazırdı. Sehun anında doğruldu ve saçlarını savurdu. Sonra dudaklarını yaladı. Jongin durakladı ve başka bir şey hissetti. Oh Sehun’u uzaktan izlemenin nasıl olduğunu neredeyse unutmuştu. Önceden, liseden beri hayran olduğu ve mükemmel dudak yalamaya sahip olan Sehun’a itiraf etmeden önce nasıl olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Birinci sınıftan beri miydi yoksa?

Sehun, Luhan’ın verdiği dondurmayı aldı ve gülümseyerek buzlu dondurmayı yaladı. Jongin o anda Sehun’un küçük, dar ağzındakinin kendi dondurması olmasını diledi.

“Sikeyim seni, Oh Sehun.” Kelimeleri çift anlamlıydı.

*****************

Gece sabahkinden farklı değildi. Belki biraz daha iyiydi. Siktir ya. Oh Sehun’u rüyasında gördüğü için ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Evet, onu rüyasında beceriyordu. Ani titremeyle uyandığını fark edince inleyerek başını yatak başlığına vurdu. Şimdi Sehun ona başka bir çift pantolon borçluydu. Rahatlaması tatlıydı ve tatmin ediciydi ancak daha fazlası için acı çekiyordu. Güvenilir, yetenekli elinden başka odada kimse yoktu.

Gece farklı tonlardaki _Oh Sehun_’larla dolu geçti, yine de onu kimse duymadı.

*****************

Üç gün boyunca Sehun’la karşılaşan Jongin gözlerinin altındaki kocaman siyah halkalar ve her an kapanacak göz kapaklarıyla okula gitti. Yine gün ağarana kadar ağladığı için mi… inlediği için mi olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ancak dördüncü sefer o kadar üzgün değildi. Onu park alanında tek başına gördü, en azından sert bir halde birbirlerine sokulurken dilini boğazına kadar sokmuş Çinli Luhan yoktu.

Normal bir şekilde Oh Sehun’a yaklaştı. Nedenini gerçekten bilmiyordu. Belki de ona selam verecekti ya da geçerken koklayacaktı? Ona yumruk atmak aklına gelen en iyi fikirdi, hemen sonra onu iyileştirecekti. Onu kliniğe götürecek ve birkaç dakika, anlaşmazlıkları giderecek ya da duvarları yıkacak kadar yanında kalacaktı. Ancak Jongin tam bir aptaldı.

“Sana bir şey diyeyim mi? Ben senin için yaparım.” Aklını kontrol edemeden kelimeleri dile gelmişti.

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Yeni sevgilinden daha iyi öpüşüyorum.” diye ekledi Jongin. Sehun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturup ona sabırsızca baktı.

“Oh kahrolası Sehun.” Jongin gözlerini kapattı ve sonra geri açtı. “Bir şey de.”

Sehun sıkılmış ifadesiyle ona bakmaya devam etti. Jongin mutlu, seksi zamanlarında _her zaman_ kendini sertleştiren o yarı kapalı gözlerle neredeyse oracıkta boşalacaktı. Yaklaştı ve tek bir kasını kıpırdatmayan Oh Sehun’a bir santim kala dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Yüzü altın bir fermuarın ardında gizlenmiş Sehun’un hazinesinin tam önündeydi.

“Seni emerim.” Jongin yalvardı. Dizlerinin üzerinde. Umursamıyordu.

“Siktir ol Jongin.” Sehun ilk kez konuştu. Bakışları sıkılmış gibiydi ve ona soğuk davranıyordu. Gerileyerek arkasını döndü ve umutsuz, azgın Jongin’den uzaklaştı.

Jongin başını eğerek derince nefes aldı.

“Sikeyim seni, Oh Sehun!” Dizlerinin üzerinde bağırdı, yine de onu kimse duymadı.

*****************

Basketbol. Jongin’in Oh Sehun’la ortak başka bir dersi. Sehun’un Luhan’la ortak olmayan tek dersi. Olgunlaşmamış, oyuncak bebeğin güzel, küçük yüzünün terle kaplanmasını istemediğini ve bunun yerine bale dersi aldığını öğrenmişti. Basketbol yerine bale. Bir tarafı yemiyordu yani, Jongin sırıttı. Bir bacağını sıraya koymuş gerinme hareketleri yapan Oh Sehun’a yaklaştı. Jongin birkaç dakika izledikten sonra sırtını, kalçasına tehlikeli derecede yakın bir noktayı dürttü.

Jongin keyifle gülerek Sehun’un bacağının yanına oturdu ve yüzüne baktı, yüzleri arasında kısacık bir mesafe vardı.

“Söylesene, sevgilin terlemekten hoşlanmıyormuş.” Kaşlarını oynatarak ona sataştı. “Yatakta sıkıcı olmalı.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve bacağını çekti. “Kuru ve sıkı seviyor.”

Sehun havlusunu aldı ve Jongin’i Sehun’un _sıkı_ deyiş vurgusuyla dumura uğrattı. Tabii ki pantolonu sıkılaşmıştı.

Bir şey demek için ağzını açtı ama bir top yanlışlıkla suratına çarptı.

“Siktir, Sehun.” Top yüzünden kayarken mırıldandı. Yine de kimse onu duymadı.

*****************

“Ne istiyorsun?”

Jongin, Sehun’u erkekler tuvaletinde sıkıştırmıştı. Luhan dışarıda bekliyordu ama umurunda değildi.

Jongin’in isteklerinden oluşan bir liste hemen aklına geldi. Şu anda kelimeleri toparlayamıyordu. Barışmak. Öpüşmek. Seks. Aşk. _Aşk._ Aşk mı?

“Seni istiyorum.” Kısa bir süre sonra cevapladı. Sehun öylece dikiliyordu. Luhan adındaki kimsenin sonraki 93956252520 gün içinde gelmemesi için dua ediyordu.

Bir bölmedeydiler, Jongin, Sehun’un çıkışını engelliyordu. Tepki vermeyen Sehun’a yaklaştı. O kadar yakındı ki azıcık eğilse Sehun’un burnunu yalayabilir ve ısırabilirdi.

“Luhan’dan ayrıl.” diye soludu. Sehun’un taş gibi sert yüzünü görünce başka şansı kalmadı. Eğilerek normalde asla susmayan dudakları tattı. Cevap yoktu ve Jongin odasındaki Sehun’un kocaman resmiyle öpüşüyormuş gibi hissediyordu; son zamanlarda sık sık yaptığı bir şeydi gerçi.

“Lanet olsun, Sehun.” Dudakları dudaklarının üzerindeyken konuştu. “Öpsene beni.”

Bir anlığına hiçbir şey olmadı. Sehun onu şaşırtarak ittirdi ve dudaklarını zorla Jongin’in ağzına bastırdı. Dişleri sertçe birbirine çarpıyordu ve dili giriş aramak için kendiliğinden çıktı. Jongin genç olanın vahşi öpücüğün arasında sırıttı. Aklına zevkle beraber anıları doluştu. Birbirlerini ittirerek duvarlara çarpıyorlardı. Kontrol edilemez, sert öpücükle muhtemelen birbirlerini bereliyorlardı.

Sehun o kadar sert itti ki Jongin az daha düşecekti. Hissettiği zevkten dolayı hiçbir şeyin farkında olmayan Jongin ağzından kaçırdı. “Seni seviyorum, Sehun.”

Sehun elinin tersiyle ağzını sildi ve Jongin’e tiksintiyle baktı. Kontrolünü sağlamıştı ve kapının önünde dikiliyordu. Kapıyı açtı ve kendini donmuş Jongin’den kurtardı. Jongin neler olduğunu anca anlayabildi. Orada öylece dikiliyordu ve tamamen giyinik olmasına rağmen irdeleyici bakışlar altında çıplak kalmış gibi hissediyordu.

Cevaplanmayan “Seni seviyorum, Sehun,” Kafasının içinde yankılanıyordu.

Yine de kimse onu duymuyordu.

** _The END._ **


End file.
